


Unprofessional Feelings

by shadowmaat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: Cody gets hurt on a mission and Obi-Wan is desperate to help.





	Unprofessional Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).



Obi-Wan leaned against a pillar and let Cody do all the talking. His Commander really was quite remarkable and he thanked the Force every day for his existence. Obi-Wan was sure he’d have unraveled long ago if Cody wasn’t around to wind him back together again.

The afternoon light of Mergess warmed the dark tones of Cody’s skin and shone off his armor. It was just the two of them for now. They’d been sent down to coordinate relief efforts with the locals with plans for the 212th to lend a hand once they finished mopping up the rest of the mess in-system.

Cody glanced up from the rudimentary holodisplay and caught Obi-Wan watching him. One brow twitched and he had to wipe a hand over his mouth to suppress a smile, knowing that both he and the mayor were being mocked. It was amazing how familiarity could turn the smallest of gestures into an entire conversation.

Certain people liked to joke that Cody spent too much time around Obi-Wan and was becoming more like him, but nothing could be further from the truth. Cody was steady and methodical and the only time he’d jump blindly in with both feet was when he was following his General. Sometimes he was gratified to know his Commander would always have his back, but other times he lost sleep over it. After all, it wasn’t as if Cody had any choice, he and his men had been bred to serve; they _had_ to follow their Jedi. He watched Cody smile at the mayor and swallowed a sigh.

“So! Are you and he…?”

Startled from his musings he glanced aside to see the Mayor’s assistant- Vincet?- watching the group clustered at the holodisplay.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You and that Commander of yours.” Vincet’s eyes danced with mischief. “I mean it’s clear he adores you, but if it’s just a one-sided thing…?” His brows went up and he licked his lips.

Obi-Wan stiffened, stepping away from the pillar to frown at him.

“Not that it’s _any_ of your business,” he began, “but Commander Cody is my subordinate. He’s valuable to me- and the GAR- as the capable leader he is and I would _never_ put him in a position where he felt he couldn’t refuse me over anything so- so unprofessional!”

Vincet had started backing up as he spoke, stuttering over apologies. Obi-Wan tried to release his feelings into the Force, but the assistant’s insinuation had hit too close to the mark. Except, of course, it was Obi-Wan who had feelings for Cody, not the other way around.

He could hear Cody asking if he was alright and he tried to assure him he was fine, but there was a whistling in his ears and the tension just wouldn’t go away.

“INCOMING!”

His focus snapped outward as he saw Cody barreling towards him. People were scattering and his brain finally recognized the whistling as the sound of an incoming mortar. He flung up a Force shield just as Cody tackled him and the world exploded.

He awoke later to a more natural ringing in his ears as well as a weight on his chest and the smell of cordite and burnt flesh. He cracked open his eyes to find that Cody was on top of him, eyes closed and unmoving.

“Cody!”

His shout was muffled and unintelligible. Other noises were happening, but he couldn’t distinguish them and his focus was on his Commander. He could still sense him in the Force, but it was clouded and distant. He tried to roll over, cradling Cody in his arms, but his ribs screamed in protest and a wave of dizziness hit him. Light flashed by his face and he flinched as he was struck by molten flecks of rock. Blaster fire. They were under attack.

Working fast, Obi-Wan set up mental barriers to block his pain and sat up, gently setting Cody on the ground. His armor was blackened on the back and a quick check showed his hair was matted with blood.

“Stay with me, Cody,” he murmured, tracing the scar.

He lurched to his feet with a pained wheeze, grabbing and igniting his lightsaber in time to deflect another shot. Battledroids were marching his way. Not many, but more than enough to cause a panic among the survivors of the blast.

“Looking for me?”

He couldn’t hear himself, so it was hard to know if he struck the right tone, but the droids focused on him instead of the civilians and that’s what he wanted. He deflected several more shots back at them before leaping straight up and landing behind them.

He stumbled and the world seemed to waver as an invisible hand squeezed his chest. One shot got through, nicking his arm, but after that he was among them, chopping them down into so many spare parts.

It was the work of minutes, or so it seemed, and then Obi-Wan was standing in the smoking wreckage of his enemies, checking for additional threats. Movement caught his eye and he saw someone with a medic’s red band kneeling beside Cody. It took a minute to get his legs to cooperate, but then he was running over to investigate.

Some of his hearing was starting to come back, enough to distinguish voices if not words.

“How is he?”

The medic shook her head, saying something he couldn’t quite catch. Her expression was one of weary regret. He pushed her aside to check Cody for himself.

He was paler than Obi-Wan had ever seen him and his Force presence was getting weaker.

“Cody, no.” He cupped his cheek, hating how cool it felt. “No, no, I won’t let you die because of me!”

He disconnected Cody’s shoulder pauldrons and went to work on the clasps holding his chestplate together. They were connections he was intimately familiar with since he’d started the war wearing armor, himself. And then he’d started wearing less and less of it, despite Cody’s protests and his mounting frustration.

Maybe if Obi-Wan had been wearing it today… No. Best not to think about that.

The medic was asking him questions and when he ignored them he felt her trying to check him for damage. He swatted her hand away.

“Leave me! Go deal with the critical cases!”

She said something else, but he wasn’t listening. The chestplate was off and he laid a hand against Cody’s chest.

When he’d become a Knight his skills at Force healing had been rudimentary at best. Enough to stop cuts from getting infected or deal with deep bruising, but not much beyond that. Then he found himself and his Padawan thrust into the middle of a war. He’d been given command of troops who didn’t have the Force abilities to protect themselves. And so he’d learned. As much as he hated being trapped in the Healing Halls himself, he pestered Vokara and her associates into teaching him more advanced techniques. Now, he used them to save Cody.

First, he sank into a meditative trance, finding his center. It was shakier than it should have been, but it would work for now. He stretched out with his senses, easily locating Cody and finding the worst sources of injury. He sank deeper and deeper into the Force, channeling it towards his Commander and repairing as much of the damage as he could. He could feel it working and fed more of himself into it.

It was impossible to know how long it took, but at last he could feel Cody’s presence strengthening. Good. He began to extricate himself, threading his senses back into his own body. It was harder than it should have been. Breathing hurt. His head pounded as if he’d gone without oxygen for too long and there was a coppery taste in the back of his throat and he could hear someone yelling at him. No matter. He slumped onto Cody’s chest, lulled by the sound of his beating heart.

This time when he awoke it was to a familiar sterile environment and the sound of machinery beeping. The medbay on _The Negotiator._ He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there and his head had the cottony feel it got on the occasions when Helix had him doped beyond protest in order to speed healing. There was a lingering taste of bacta in his mouth and more importantly a warm weight by his side.

He struggled to open his eyes and found Cody sitting in a chair beside him, head pillowed on the bed and one hand nestled in Obi-Wan’s hair. As he watched Cody twitched awake, straightening to glare at him.

“You almost died.”

“Cody.” He smiled. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“I shouldn’t be,” Cody said. “I should be dead.”

Obi-Wan frowned. He didn’t like the sound of that at all and didn’t understand why Cody was angry.

“Skywalker said you almost drained yourself saving me.”

A slow blink. There was almost a question in there, if he could figure it out.

“You also ignored your own damned injuries to do it. Two fractured ribs, a concussion, and internal bleeding.”

“I’ve had worse.” Obi-Wan managed to flick his fingers.

“Dammit, sir!”

The hand came out of his hair and he mourned its loss.

“This isn’t something you can just shrug off with a joke! What if you had died?”

“What if _you_ had died?” Obi-Wan repeated the question, reaching out with an unsteady hand to brush Cody’s arm. “What would I ever do without you?”

“You kriffin’ _di’kut.”_ Cody checked to make sure no one was watching then caught his hand and leaned in.

Obi-Wan’s head swam as their lips brushed.

“If you _ever_ do that to me again, I swear I’ll shoot you myself,” Cody warned.

“What…?”

“If I’d known how you felt I’d have done that a long time ago.”

“No,” Obi-Wan grimaced. “Cody, no. I- I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to, ah…”

_“Di’kut,”_ Cody repeated. “For a Jedi you can be really oblivious. I’m not doing this because I have to, I’m doing it because I’ve wanted it for a long time.”

This time the kiss lasted long enough to set off the monitors and earn the ire of Helix. It was well worth it in Obi-Wan’s opinion, and judging by the look in Cody’s eyes, he agreed.


End file.
